Movie Night with the rogues: a short story
by Jesse Bodager
Summary: The Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face and The Penguin just got done with watching The Dark Knight, let the antics of these 4 villains and possible hilarity ensue.


It's nighttime, the air is clear, the sky shows not a single cloud, and the moon is near full. While this kind of night would be a perfect time for one of Batman's foes to once again commit a serious crime only to be stopped by the caped crusader once again, tonight is, different to say the least.

About two weeks prior to tonight, The Joker had escaped Arkham Asylum for the umpteenth time, but rather than either go back to his old hideout and cause trouble, he thought it would be a better idea to find a new hideout and lay low for a while. He found an abandoned self-storage facility near the Bayside District of Gotham and left a note for the others of the rogues gallery back at Arkham to find him there.

"Not much..but at least it's something" The Joker quoted to himself at the time. He walked through the front door of the main office, the door hissed as it closed itself behind him. He began to scour around the main office building looking for things like a light switch, a bathroom, those sort of things. He finds a light switch and flicks it upward, to his surprise the lights turn on, even after no one has been here for who knows how long! Just a few steps away, a bathroom! With a working toilet I might add! May not seem like much, but you gotta take what you got.

Only a few moments later while Joker scours the main desk, he hears a loud knocking coming from the door. He looks up from underneath the desk, it's Harley, the only one Joker really wanted to get the note.

"Hello, Misteh J? You in there" Harley loudly says on the other side of the door, her voice slightly muffled. "The door is unlocked, come on in I've been waiting or ya" Joker replied. She pulls own the lever, slowly opened the door amd ever so slowly entered the office, looking around as she enters.

"Not much I know, at least the lights still work" Joker commented while she walked in. "Well you weren't lyin' when you said the new place was a store house" Harley replied "But hey, look on the bright side, maybe some people left something or a few things we could use, just out there there's a ton of store rooms, at least a dozen of them gotta have somethin' in them".

Joker pondered the thought for a moment. He re...

Joker: CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?! You don't need to narrate what happened 2 weeks ago, this isn't a documentary! I'm trying to watch a movie anyway.

Oh, I'm Sorry.

Joker: (muttering) goddamn better be blabbermouth.(takes a sip from his cola)

Harley Quinn: My god is it just me or does the narrator remind me of morgan freeman?

Joker: Morgan freeman's narration is nearly always welcome, so I guess it's just you...

(2 hours or so later, in one of the units of the converted storage facility)

Joker: Well that concludes The dark knight, how was it for everyone

Two-face: It was decent, I liked how I was portrayed in the movie, how about you joker?

Joker: It could have been better, but it was still good in it's own right. And why have a smile cut in to your face when you can have the real thing! (subtle laughter that becomes maniacal)

Penguin: Goodness Joker your laugh can be frightening at times, and I'm not saying that because of the movie.

Two-Face: He's got a point (pulls a box of cigarettes from his pocket), want a cigarette Penguin?

Penguin: I'd rather not, I've been trying to end my smoking habits for some time now, it's not as classy as it used to be.

Joker: Or maybe it's because he's going all (makes profuse coughing and wheezing noises)

Penguin: (sigh) why do I still mingle with you people...

Joker: Oh come on! At least it's not as bad as what Harley found in someone's cell...one second (runs over to another storage unit across from where everyone else is)

Two-Face: Harley...

Harley: (giggles and blushes)

(The others who are still there look at Harley in a scolding manner, Joker returns with one hand behind his back)

Joker: Alright I managed to dig it out, does THIS (shows a pink pony plush doll) look familiar to anyone?

Two-Face: give me that! (swipes the plush doll from Joker's hand, steps outside of the storage unit, takes a lighter out of his pocket, lights the plush doll on fire and throws it on the ground)

Penguin:...what was that all about?

Two-Face: It was nothing important

Penguin: (uneasy) Well alright then...

Joker: Well who's up for another movie?

Penguin: Not me, I'm leaving (walks out of the storage unit and towards the back door of the small office)

Penguin: (to himself) Imbeciles...(opens the back door, walks to and slams the front door behind him)

Harley:...What's his problem?

Two-Face: I guess he thing he's just too "high class" for the rest of us

Harley: AAANYWAAAAY I have a few good ones I could show.

Two-Face: It's not another one of those snuff films again is it? I've seen enough of those from you.

Harley: no no no snuff films, promise.

Two-Face: Alright, I'll trust you, but just this once.

Harley: Right, I'll...go find a movie...

Joker: I'll get the popcorn.

Joker then goes off to get his stolen popcorn stand, the rest sit down to watch another movie. And so concludes our short story.

Joker: GREEAAAAT can we watch the movie now?


End file.
